This invention relates to an attaching-detaching tool for plastic interlocking clamps for protective shields for manufacturing or processing equipment.
Interlocking clamps of this kind are currently available on the market and comprise a first clamp element engaged with a frame rail and a second clamp element having two forked clamping lugs, which, when the shield is in an intermediate position, is pushed along an angled lug of the first clamp element and locked thereto by notch knurls. The forked clamping lugs simultaneously form a supporting surface for the shield.
It has become apparent that when these interlocking clamps are used in conjunction with mounted protective shields, they are accessible only from a side that is located inside the processing equipment, making detaching them from the outside impossible. Moreover, tools that can be used for detaching the interlocking clamps are distinctly primitive, that is, they include screwdrivers, etc.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an attaching-detaching tool of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph above that allows attaching and detaching from outside, relative to processing equipment protected by the protective shield.